Toxic
by InsaneClarity
Summary: You are the piece of me I wish I didn't need.


**Hey, guys. I'm just giving out some warnings. I know that this will be a dark fanfiction and if that bothers you, I wouldn't suggest it. This is more of an introduction chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**There's No Escape**_

Blair carefully looked down upon her plate, cutting up the small piece of meat even smaller (if that was possible) and avoiding the look her mother was giving her. She looked up with a smile plastered across her brims, her expressions giving away nothing other than a happy feeling. Yet she wasn't happy. Not even close. She smiled at her guests, some individuals interviewing her mother, and focused her attention back on the plate, rearranging the food on her plate to make it look like she ate something.

"Won't you eat something, darling?" her stepfather asked. Blair raised her head and offered him a fake grin, placing the piece of meat in her mouth. Chewing in a slow manner, she swallowed, her mouth becoming parched. Her hand moved in front of her, grabbing the glass of champagne that lay out in front of her. She placed the tip of the glass on her mouth, knocking the drink back over in a quick manner. No one noticed.

* * *

Chuck felt his head dropping, his energy level decreasing with every word coming out of this guy's mouth. But this was required. He needed this deal. Checking his watch, Chuck closed his eyes for a couple seconds, opening them back again. The guy said a few more sentences before looking over at him.

"So do we have a deal?" the man asked, adjusting his files back into order. Chuck simply lifted his glass of scotch, drowning the couple sips left. He merely nodded his head yes as a bottle of champagne was broken out and glasses started being filled. He got what he wanted; he always did.

* * *

Blair quietly closed the door behind her, making sure to lock it. Making no noise as she gracefully floated towards her bathroom. Stripping of her clothing, she turned on the shower with a twist of the handle. Hot water spurted out and the room quickly became foggy. She spiraled down, sinking to the floor as her body became limp. Taking a few steps towards her toilet, she lifted the two fingers and just stared. Her hues were fixated to the point where she refused to blink, her eyes becoming dry as a couple teardrops feel to prevent the lack of moistness.

Almost as if she had been placed on autopilot, Blair opened her mouth widely, sticking her two fingers down her throat. It took a couple minutes, like it always did, before everything started to come out. The water drowned out her coughs, but no one would have heard either way. No one cared enough to hear.

* * *

Chuck tossed his keys on the bowl by the door. He loosened his tie, unhooking his cuffs out of the buttons that kept them tied down. He moved around to get into the kitchen, shutting his eyes as his hands searched for the glass. He was already used to it; it came to him naturally. He filled up the glass with scotch half way, drowning it all down with two gulps. He opened his eyes and wiped his mouth, going up to the cabinet to pull out a small box.

He pulled out a small bag that contained the white powder and made his way back into the living room. Chuck made two straight lines on the clean table before grabbing the small tube, already placing it in his nose. Closing the other nostril, he bends down, inhaling the drug clean, and pulls back to exhale. He tosses his head back as the pain comes for a moment before turning into pleasure. He reaches down again and does the same with his other nostril, making sure to leave nothing on the table. He crashed on the sofa, letting his high get to him.

* * *

Blair cleans herself up, wrapping her robe around herself as she steps out. Her parents are already asleep and she knows it. She pulls out her black dress, something she would never wear in front of anybody respectable. She waited for her best friend to call her on her phone, giving her to signal to come out. Fixing the lip-gloss, her phone rang and she picked it up. "Be right out," she quickly said, stepping out of her room with her heels in her hand. She quietly stepped out of her room, making no noise till she reaches the elevator. Blair puts on her shoes, subconsciously adjusting her hair. She steps out of the elevator in a graceful manner, noticing Serena leaning against the flower vase and already flirting with an employee. Blair laughs, shaking her head at her friend's suddenness. "Not today," Blair interrupts whoever was talking and grabs Serena's hand and pulls her away. In a laughing manner, Blair says, "You're crazy."

* * *

Chuck tipped back the glass of scotch as he sat in his seat, watching the girls dance up at the stage. He relaxed against the couch as a waitress came with another glass for him, leaning down to kiss him. He pushes her head away, grabbing the glass instead. She simply walks away in shame as he notices Serena walk in. He's known Serena because she partied a lot and always brought a crowd along with her. He looked over at the brunette standing next to her, not really having a name on her. He knows he's seen her before, most likely with Serena, but he can't put a name on her.

Serena grabs a couple shots and hands one to Blair, drowning her own. Blair laughs in a carefree manner, following Serena towards a man sitting on the sofa. Serena gives him a kiss on the cheek, turning around to Blair. "Blair...this is Chuck Bass. Chuck...Blair Waldorf." She extends her hand and he takes it, placing a light kiss at her wrist. She keeps her face straight, knowing just whom she was just meeting. He went to her school. He slept with every girl possible. She was not falling for that.

"Nice to meet you," Blair says, giving her best fake smile possible.

"Pleasure's all mine," Chuck winks, tipping his glass over into his mouth before finishing his drink. "Everything is open to you, Serena and you too, Ms. Waldorf. You know where everything is," he turns back to Serena, "So I'm sure you can figure it all out," he concludes before standing up and walking away.

Blair tipped her own drink back, the alcohol burning her throat. After a couple more, she feels her body let loose. Dancing with Serena, she wraps her arms around her best friend's neck and simply letting go of all the problems. She slows down as she feels a pair of eyes on her. Turning around, she notices Chuck looking at her. She raises a brow, her eyes glinting mischievously. She turns around and grabs Serena, grinding against her best friend's body. She hears a lot of wolf whistles as she continues to dance erotically against Serena. Chuck raises his glass in approval and she simply winks in return, grinning widely before turning around. Chuck chuckles, his pants becoming constraining as he walks away to handle his situation.

**Basically, Chuck and Blair know of each other and have seen each other, just never conversed, just to clear it up.**

**Tell me what you think in a review, whether I should continue or not. **

**xxx,**

**InsaneDivinity **


End file.
